Red Life
by pirate babe
Summary: The day that Clark's parent's lost the baby because of him, his whole life changed. Moving to Gotham, Clark start's his new life. But, what happen's when Lex is rescued and discover's clark working for the devil a.k.a Lional Luthor? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Everything in this fic that is not from the book's is MINE! If you don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT. I don't have time to deal with people who read my story, hate it, keep on reading and then flame me over it. GET OVER IT! Not all story's are award winner's, but at least we try. Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Chapter One!

Clark stood outside of his mom's hospital room, watching as his parents tried to console each other over the death of their unborn child, caused by their son.

The guilt that Clark felt was more then he ever had felt before, and so, he could not bring himself to say anything to his dad as the man finally left his now sleeping {and heavily medicated} wife, walking out of the room to stand in front of his son.

Without a single word, his dad led him into a soundproof examination room, shutting the door behind them with a slam.

Clark slowly sat down on the patient bed and stared at his father who now looked ready to blow.

"Of all the stupid things you have ever done in your life boy, this had reached what I had thought to be impossible heights.

You refused to think, and in doing so, you have killed out only blood child, the child that we had dreamt of having since our engagement almost thirty years ago.

The child that we had always secretly wished for after finding you, wanting you to have a sibling.

Instead, you kill her.

Yes Clark, you were going to have a little sister, who you have KILLED.

At times like this, I truly regret letting Martha convince me to keep you.

You have been nothing but pain, anguish, danger and disappointment to my family since the day that we found you in that cornfield.

How can you stand to look at yourself in the mirror every day?

No matter how hard you try, or what you tell yourself, you will ALWAYS be Kal-El, NOT Clark Kent.

Martha does not want to see your face for awhile, and truthfully, neither do I.

When I bring her home tomorrow, it would be best if you made yourself scarce for awhile," the man said in a quiet voice that was laced with fury, before turning and storming out of the room, leaving Clark still sitting shock still on the patient bed.

Clark had found that he had gone numb.

His dad had just re-enforced every fear and doubt that he had ever had in his life that that he was usually able to label as foolishness with no proof and thus able to ignore.

As well as calling him a murderer, which he now technically was, that thought making it hard for him to draw breath, his dad confirming all of his fears and doubts had him going numb.

But, he still felt like he wanted to bawl his eyes out, and for someone to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.

Getting to his feet and walking out of the room, Clark shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked slowly out of the hospital.

It seemed fitting when the sky became dark and began to pour with rain.

Clark walked slowly home, foregoing his super speed, quickly becoming soaked to the bone.

As he walked, he thought about what he was going to do now.

His father had just told him in no uncertain terms that he and his wife did not want Clark around for awhile, maybe even forever, and truthfully, Clark wanted to run and just get the fuck away from Smallville, the town that had been slowly crushing any sort of life that he might have had with all of the meteor freaks running around, and everyone in the town knowing him since childhood, meaning that he could never truly changed without being scrutinized thoroughly by at least half of the towns population, and he had been feeling like this for a while now.

He now knew what Lana meant when she said that she felt smothered in this town.

Pulling out his red kryptonite class ring, Clark stared at it for a minute or two before crushing the ring and rock into a fine dust, sprinkling it on the dirt underneath his feet.

If he was to start a new life, he would be damned doing it not completely in control of his mind and actions.

With his mind set to leave this town, Clark travelled the last six miles to the Kent farm in under ten seconds.

His family did not want him around any more, and so, he was not going to force his presence on them.

Going upstairs to his bedroom, Clark grabbed the three empty suitcases from the hallway closet before walking into his room and setting them down open on his bed.

Pulling open his wardrobe and drawers, he began to pack up everything in the suitcases.

When the suitcases became too full to be added to, Clark went out to the barn to grab some cardboard boxes.

An hour later, his bedroom and his fortress of solitude were completely bare of his belongings, three suitcases and eight full boxes in pile outside in front of the small gate that surrounded the house and the barn.

Using his super speed, Clark went to the Smallville's Used Car Lot, and after choosing a plain brown station wagon that he knew their was over a million in use around America at this very moment, he picked it up and took it home using his super speed.

After loading all the suitcases and boxes into the car, Clark went up to his parents room where he grabbed his birth certificate and some other things about him from his parent's safe.

That done, Clark grabbed around sixty dollars from his dad's sock drawer before going back downstairs and out to his stolen car.

Getting in, he started it up, pulled out of the dirt driveway, and began to drive away from Smallville, from his past.

Towards Gotham, his future.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

Ten hours later around midnight, Clark finally arrived in Gotham, and immidiatly stopped at the cheepest hotel that he could possibly find, only five dollers a night, it was that crappy.

After getting the key's to his room, he dropped off his suitcases and box's into the room, before driving the car away and dumping it, before super speeding back to his hotel.

Once he was in his room, Clark sat down at the working table the room provided, albeit severly scrated, wobbly and looking like it would break any day now, after getting out a blank notepad and a pen from his back pack.

He had to get a plan sorted out, about where to live, how to get money, going to school, and all those essentials, and since he did not want to have to work all the time to make rent every week for whatever place that he got, he really needed to get a plan sorted out.

Laying out the newspaper that he had bought downstairs when he had paid for four nights in the room, he began to search the twelve pages filled with available apartments, writing the details of each on down on his notepad that looked alright to him and were under two-fifty a week.

After finising that, he curled up on his crappy bed, and was out like a light.

The next day, after showering and getting dressed in some fresh washed out jeans and a simple black t-shirt, Clark left the crappy hotel and made his way to a row of ATM's that was a twenty minute walk away.

Once their, he pulled on a mask, ripped open the machines, and immidiatly began filling his empty back pack up with wads of cash, only stopping and running when he heard sirens going off.

After slipping into an alleyway, he super speeded back to his room at the hotel, where he he set fire to the latex gloves and black mask that he had used, before sitting down at the table, adenaline running through his body.

That was the first time that he had ever done something like that, and he loved the feeling of freedom and rebelliousness that it gave him.

A twinging from the S shaped scar on his chest quickly brought him down from his adenaline high, and brought back all the memorys and thoughts that he had managed to ignore up until now.

Refusing to fall into a depression, Clark cleared the table off before carefully emptying all the money out of his back pack onto the table, grabbed a pack of rubber bands that he had found in one of the drawers in the room and then sat down at the table and began to sort out all the cash.

Forty minutes later, Clark stared at the number he had written on the notepad in front of him in compleate shock.

In under three minutes, he had managed to get over eighty thousand dollers, which would have taken him almost a year of working to earn.

His upbringing had him wanting to return the money or donate it to a charity or give it to homeless or sick people, but his self-preservation insticts were kicking in.

He was not some, some, superman, who had to allway's to good and save the world.

Clark Kent, kind hearted, well mannered farm boy was not who he truly was.

He was Kal-El, son on Jor-El, a high lord of Krypton, expected to take over this pitiful world and become supreme ruler.

Being a good boy would not cut it, and truthfully, he was sick to death with allway's doing the right thing all of the time, and allways being selfless.

That wasn't to say that he would turn into an arse hole, that just was not in his nature.

But from now on, he would live for himself, and only himself.

Shaking all these morbid thoughts away, Clark put all of the money into his bag before grabbing the room's phone and placing a call to someone he hated, but knew could help him.

After several rings, it was answered with a smooth and slightly snobby "Hello?"

"Lional Luther, this is Clark Kent, and I need to ask a favour of you," Clark said, getting straight down to business as he did not want to have to talk to this man any more then necessary.

"Mr Kent, what can I do for you, and what will you give me in return of this favour?" Mr. Luthor asked him, his interest obviously peaked, probably not in the mood to play mind and word games this time.

"In return for this favour, I will compleatly stay out of any future plots or business that you do and won't go snooping around or ruining any of your schemes.

In return, I need a bank account that only the bank and I can know about, as well as a key card sent to the mailing address I give you, and I need the BSB and the pin numbe rin the next twenty minutes, and an emancipation form, legally ruled by a judge, as I'm sure that you have a couple in your pocket who will sign the form with no fuss or questions, and your promise that if anyone ask's you, however unlikely it may be, if you have either seen or heard from me, you will say no," Clark said calmly, sucessfully hiding all nervousness that he felt in dealing with this man.

Lional Luthor was silent for almost a whole minute before answering.

"I accept your proposition Mr. Kent, and I won't ask any questions.

Give me the number of the phone you are calling from and the mailing adress that you wish me to use to send the stuff to, and I will call you back in a maximum of thirty minutes," Lional said, and Clark gave him the number and address of the mail box that he had paid for at the nearest post office only a few hours earlier, before hanging up the phone as soon as it would not seem overly rude to do so.

Lional Luthor could easily make his life a living hell, and so he refused to get on the man's bad side, no matter how much he did not like the man, his ingrained sence of justice screaming at him to not make the deal and to find a way to get the man arrested or something.

Clark could not afford to bring any unwanted attention to himself and wanted to just live the life that he wanted without meteor freaks and drama around every god damned corner.

Calming himself down, Clark grabbed a magazine that he had bought on the way back to the hotel after raiding the ATM machines, lay on his bed, and waited for Luthor Sr to call him back, reading his anime magazine while he waited.

{he had bought the magazine on a whim, having not had any time in the last few years of his life to gain an intrest in such things}

Three hours later, seventy thousand dollars was in his new bank account, and he had managed to get himself an apartment after offering to pay the next three month's rent in advance.

Grabbing all of his things, he took a cab to his new two bedroom apartment that was not in the greatest part of town but also not in the the worst part of town, the apartment about the size of one of the expensive apartments that usually had to be bought, the walls white, the carpets white and white tiles in the bathroom and kitchen.

It was bare except for a bed, a bookshelf and a fridge, which meant that it was time for him to go shopping.

After showering and getting changed into sneakers, jeans and his favourite red t-shirt, he left his apartment and began to walk to the closest mall, ten minutes away.

On his way their, he stopped off at an ATM that had no one around after putting on a new mask and grabbed about twenty thousand dollers as he was planning on doing a whole lot of shopping

After putting at least a thousand dollers into his wallet, he put the rest into his backpack, and super speeded to the mall, using back alleys and streets so that his almost invisible blur would not be noticed.

Clark walked into the five story mall barely a minute later, and had to wonder where he would start first, as he needed everything from clothes to furniture and other things.

Deciding to get the second thing done first, he walked into a furniture store, and after twenty minutes of browsing, bought a new king sized bed, a entertainment stand setup, {which was just a see through cupboard for movies and things, and the television would go on top of it} a coffee table, a desk, a normal sized round table and two chairs, a bookcase, a bed side table, a full length mirror and a couple of shelves that he could put up.

After giving them his adress with orders to have it all delivered by four o'clock that afternoon, {which was five hours away}, he left the furniture store and went to an electronics store, where he bought a wide screen television, a DVD player, a Play Station 3, a brand new laptop {his old one had actually been his dad's that he borrowed for only school work as his parents had needed it a lot for work}, a 80 GB iPod, a sleek black iPod docking station with great speakers, a scanner/printer, a wireless internet USB, and a drum set.

After giving the people their the same orders he had given the people at the furniture store, Clark left and made his way to a clothing store.

Their, he bought twelve news pairs of jeans, six new pairs of boxers, three new pairs of sneakers, some leather biker boots, two leather jackets, twenty new t-shirts, all of them with slogans and pictures on them, a couple new necklaces and rings that weren't girly and that he liked, as well as a couple of jackets, a track suit and a couple of long pijama bottoms.

That done, Clark went to a tattoo/peircing parlour.

{He had recently learnt how to turn his powers off when he wanted, so that he could actually get drunk if he wanted or actually get tattoos and peircings that could actually be put onto his skin and stay their.}

He got each ear peirced at least four times, got his tounge peirced, and got a tribal tattoo on his left forearm, as well as the Kryptonian symbol for the House of El that he had discovered in his space ship.

After paying for all of that, {having used his fake i.d that he had had for awhile but never used, being too law abiding an non rebelous, to actually get their peircings and tattoo}, he went to DVD/Gaming store, and bought ten new music cds, the first seasons of the television series Numb3rs, NCIS, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Merlin, Life on Mars, Psych, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Queer As Folk, House, Scrubs, and a couple other television shows, as well as about twenty movies, most of them new releases, a few of them not, and about ten games for his PS3.

Clark then made his way to one of the book stores where he bought a couple books on his favourte and secret genre, Vampire Romance, grabbing books like Vampire Academy and a couple other fantasy books, as well as some manga books, magazines, and a couple mysetery/murder books.

When the shopping was finally over, and he couldn't think of anything else to do, he sat down at a fast food place and got a burger, fries and a large coke.

After eating, he bought a phone book as he needed one for his apartment, before sitting in a library where he had just gotten a membership, and then looked up all the high schools that were wtihin a twenty minute drive from his apartment.

After finding one that had over five thousand students, he wrote down the address, and then made his way back to his apartment.

About half an hour after getting back to his apartment, everything that he had bought and ordered to be delivered arrived, and after thanking the movers and locking his front door and closing the curtains on his windows, he used his super speed and had everything set up in his apartment in under a minute.

When he finally stopped, his apartment looked like someone actually lived their, expecially now that it actually had furniture and his personal possesions spread out.

That done, he sat down on his new couch and switched on his television that had stolen cable on it once he had hacked into the buildings cable connection.

After flipping through the channels for about ten mintues, he realized that he was starving, and after checking his kitchen, he saw that he had absolutly no food in either his cupboards or brand new fridge, as well as nothing like cooking and eating utensils.

Face palming himself, he pulled his jacket back on, grabbed his wallet and cell phone, and then left his aparment, locking the door securely behind him on the new pin number punch in system that he had paid the landlord to install as soon as possible the moment that he had gotten the apartment, the door having that as well as four normal locks on the door, two deadbolts and a chain lock on the side of the door inside of the apartment.

Once all of the locks were locked, Clark took the graffiti covered metal elevator down to the first floor and then made his way to the nearest supermarket.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!


End file.
